In a World Alone
by Aaiero
Summary: Everyone except the young. Not a single adult. Animals are mutating, and so are the teens. Sides are choosen and war is impossible to avoid." Based on the GONE series by Michael Grant, the Gaang of Avatar find themselves in a dangerous new world. MODERN.


**Author Note: **So basically, there's this awesome book called "Gone" by Michael Grant. Its a whole series, and I recommend it wholeheartily. This is based on the book, but its not a crossover. Please tell me if you think I should continue.

*EDIT* Sorry, this is the real story. I accidentally posted a chapter of a different story so... yea, just read this one. Again, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show Avatar: The Last Airbender and this is, as said above, based on the story Gone.

* * *

Chapter One ~Everything Changes~

One moment the teacher was there, writing an assignment on the board, and the next second he was gone.

Not just left the room for a moment.

But gone.

Terribly, horribly… gone.

Katara Wei was sitting at the front of the room, head bent over her composition book in her fifth period English class as she dignity took notes.

Curled script littered the page in neat columns.

It took her only a moment to realize the monotonous droning of her teacher had stopped abruptly mid-sentence.

She put her pencil down and glanced up.

_Rea…_

The "a" on the board was half complete, as if the chalk fell half-way through the writing process.

Katara turned to the girl on her left, Suki Perez.

"I… I know this'll sound weird… but did the teacher just disappear?"

Suki was staring hard at the board, as if trying to burn a hole through the wall using only sheer will power.

Her long, slender, pale fingers gripped the sides of her wooden desk with such force that her knuckles turned white.

Katara turned in her seat so she was facing the window.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A car alarm… no, several car blared somewhere in the distance.

"H-He must've left." Suki finally responded.

Katara cocked her head towards her friend.

Her voice was weak, and unbelieving, so unlike the Suki who started the school's first girl wrestling team.

Toph Bei Fong, child of one of the richest families this side of the country if not the world, spoke up, "What? What happened?"

No one bothered to answer the blind tomboy.

Maybe it was better that way.

Kids who were previously snoozing or goofing off at the back of the room started to strain their necks toward the front of the room.

Someone giggled nervously.

The noise calmed Katara.

If no one else was nervous, why should she be?

Suki seemed to feel the same way, because her face eased and she broke into a smile.

"Hey, where'd Sangok go?"

Heads turned to look.

The dark haired, somewhat nerdy seventeen year old wasn't in his seat.

"Was San even here today… I don't remember seeing him." A girl said in a hushed whisper.

"Yea, I'm sitting right next to him. He was here."

The voice belonged to Teo, paralyzed from the waist down and sitting in a customized wheelchair.

His shaggy brown hair seemed more out of place than usual.

"He disappeared… just like Mr. Pakku."

His recently deepened voice sounded on the verge of tears.

The door to the hallway opened with a click and everyone in the classroom jumped.

Perhaps their teacher was about to step in.  
Katara saw how the whole thing would play out in her head.

Mr. Pakku would walk in, along with Sangok.

They'd explain how they accomplished the prank of disappearing so flawlessly, they'd all have a good laugh, then they would go back to the assignment.

But neither the teacher nor Sangok entered.

It was Sokka Wei, Katara's older brother, also known as the school's class clown and baseball star.

He was tan skinned, like his sister, and his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

He was lanky and a little tall for his age.

Today, Sokka was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt with cargo shorts and converse sneakers.

"Tell me your teacher is here." He said breathlessly, leaning on the door frame.

Katara could see her older brother's fear that seemed to ooze from every pore, making a lump rise in her throat.

Now she was worried and Suki began to grasp at her desk again.

All Katara could do was shrug and squeak. "He isn't out there?"

She pointed weakly towards the now opened door.

Sokka shook his head. "Nah… but something weird's happenin'. My entire class just… well, they're just… uh, gone."

"What?" Katara asked, trying to convince herself that Sokka was only goofing off again.

Perhaps he was apart of the joke Pakku and Sangok were playing.

Sokka's icy blue eyes looked around the room before locking on Katara's.  
They weren't sharp and bright like usual, but wide and lost.

"I'm not kiddin'. They're all just gone."

"What is everyone talking about!?!" Toph yelled from the back of the room, throwing her arms into the air, a boy sitting next to her ducking to avoid being whacked.

Sokka raised an eyebrow as if asking _"Should I bother explaining?"_

Katara sent back a frown and motioned with her hand _"No."_

"Y-Your teacher is g-gone too?"  
Suki's voice was unbearably quiet and unlike the proud athletic fifteen year old.

No one was joking around or laughing now as the situation was crashing down.

Katara stood slowly from her seat, aware that everyone was staring at her now.

She refused to feel self-conscious and marched purposefully towards her brother.

"Come on." She commanded, a bit harsher than she had meant, but her panic was making it almost impossible to function and if she were to stop now, she would certainly break down and cry at the absurdity of what was going on.

"I'm comin' too." Teo rolled down the asile, his arms strong from years of pushing himself everywhere.

"Me too." Suki mumbled almost to herself.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on!?!" Toph practically screamed.

The short twelve year old jumped from her seat, a thin metal pole attached to her porcelain colored wrist.

She wandered toward the door, banging on desks as she made her way, and nearby kids winced and got out of her way just as she brought down the pole.

Katara knew Toph was whacking mostly for her self-entertainment.

How anyone could find pleasure in making other kids flee in fear was beyond the fourteen year old.

"Let's go!" Toph shouted, facing the wrong way.

She started to head towards what she thought was the door, but Suki gently led her the right way.

"Don't touch me!" Toph retorted to the light feeling on her narrow shoulder.

"Fine, walk into the wall then!" Suki argued, testy under the pressure.

Toph glared a few feet off to where Suki was actually standing.

Then the blind Bei Fong did something no one expected.

She waved her pole until it hit Teo's wheelchair, causing him to wince.

She maneuvered her way to his side, then sat carefully on his lap.

No one spoke and the confusion of the day evaporated for just a moment.

"What?" Toph asked, voice thunderous. "He wasn't going to use his lap anyway!"

She poked Teo in the chest area. "You got two arms, get going Fly-Boy."

And with that, the rag-tag team left the room.


End file.
